


Fairytale of New York

by TsarinaTorment



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment
Summary: Merry Christmas one year, the next...((Transferring my old fics over from FFN))





	Fairytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Suigetsu sighed.  Karin was going on and on about the fact it was Christmas Eve.  She’d wanted to stop and celebrate the following day.  Eventually, Sasuke had given in because she was so annoying so there they were, sitting in some dingy ruin where no-one would find them, sitting and basically doing nothing.  Waiting for Christmas (to be over!).  Well, what was there to do when they were criminals on the run so they couldn’t go anywhere civilised?

 

**_It was Christmas Eve babe_ **

**_In the drunk tank_ **

**_An old man said to me: won't see another one_ **

**_And then they sang a song_ **

**_The rare old mountain dew_ **

 

He sat and stared at the red-haired kunoichi that had forced the boredom onto them.  He’d never really realised how pretty she actually was...  He shook his head.  That was not the sort of thing he should be thinking.  But it was Christmas...  Damn hormones.  He was a sixteen year old boy for goodness sake!  He didn’t want to admit it... but he thought that he would have to.  He was falling head over heels for her... at Christmas of all times!

 

**_I turned my face away and dreamed about you_ **

**_Got on a lucky one_ **

**_Came in eighteen to one_ **

**_I´ve got a feeling_ **

**_This year´s for me and you_ **

**_So happy Christmas_ **

**_I love you baby_ **

**_I can see a better time_ **

**_Where all our dreams come true._ **

 

Karin looked at the silver haired water ninja and averted her gaze quickly because he was staring at her.  She looked up a few minutes later and scowled.  He was _still_ staring at her.  She stood and walked over to him.  He looked up at her in surprise.

“What?” he asked.

“Outside.  Now.”  To her surprise he didn’t protest.  She followed him out.

“Why are you staring at me?” she demanded.

“Who says I was staring at you?” he asked.  Trying to act innocent.

“I saw you.  You’ve been staring at me for ten minutes now.”  She jumped as his cold hand found hers.

 

**_They got cars big as bars_ **

**_They got rivers of gold_ **

**_But the wind goes right through you_ **

**_It´s no place for the old_ **

**_When you first took my hand on a cold christmas eve_ **

**_You promised me broadway was waiting for me_ **

 

She looked in his eyes and saw the look on his face, but couldn’t place it.  It looked like love... but it couldn’t be... could it?  Then she realised that it could be... because love was stirring in her own heart...

 

**_You were handsome you were pretty_ **

**_Queen of new york city when the band finished playing they yelled out for more_ **

**_Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing_ **

 

He pulled her closer and she closed her eyes, half expecting a peck on the cheek.  She gasped as his mouth collided with hers, giving him an entry which he had no second thoughts about taking.  She was frozen for a minute before kissing him back.  In the distance she could hear singing – from the nearby town she summarised.

 

**_We kissed on a corner_ **

**_Then danced through the night._ **

**_And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay_ **

**_And the bells were ringing out for christmas day._ **

 

The next year, it was nowhere near as pleasant.  They shouted and swore at each other, cursing the fact that they ever thought that they could love each other.  In the distance they could hear the nearby town’s bells and singing.

 

**_You´re a bum you´re a punk_ **

**_You´re an old slut on junk_ **

**_Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed_ **

**_You scumbag you maggot_ **

**_You cheap lousy faggot_ **

**_Happy christmas your arse I pray god it´s our last._ **

**_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay_ **

**_And the bells were ringing out_ **

**_For christmas day._ **

 

Karin was furious with him.  The fact that he had taken everything from her.

 

**_I could have been someone_ **

**_Well so could anyone_ **

**_You took my dreams from me_ **

**_When I first found you_ **

 

Suigetsu grinned, knowing that that was why she was so angry.  He’d kept everything that he’d taken from her.  He was never going to give it back... he couldn’t.  And in the distance the bells and singing could still be heard.

 

**_I kept them with me babe_ **

**_I put them with my own_ **

**_Can´t make it out alone_ **

**_I´ve built my dreams around you_ **

**_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay_ **

**_And the bells are ringing out_ **

**_For christmas day._ **

****

Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> The song is _Fairytale of New York_ by the Pogues


End file.
